


Fantasy

by Person_with_a_cool_name



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Confusion, F/M, Long, Love, Lust, Masturbation, PWP, Plot, The Doctor has fantasies, repressed feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name
Summary: The Doctor fantasies. Extra for you: The first comment makes the next chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

God damn, hell, he was so, so needy... he had just sent Clara home, and he just wanted to lie on his bed and get off quickly.  
But he had promised himself he wouldn't give in now, this time. The Doctor would stay strong, repairing the TARDIS (who really needed it) and not think about what Clara would do were she an alpha.  
Definitely not!  
'Theta, stop!', he told himself. 

Maybe just a minute of indulging that fantasy... 

He found his way into this particular thoughts fast. He'd thought about this so often, the way she'd move and command him and he could do what instincts wanted him to do...

He felt a twitch in his jeans.  
'Well done, Theta...', he said ironically.

If he'd already lost this battle, he could at least enjoy it.  
Sure, it wasn't really appropriate to think about Clara that way, especially since she didn't know it, but well...

 

In his dream, his fantasy, Clara suddenly came in on him just before he had to take the next pill with suppressants, when his scent was so strong he couldn't visit most planets safely anymore. She came in and took a whiff of the air and then just stepped nearer and nearer, cornering him predatory with her eyes wide. (He would be shocked, and afraid, and he'd feel more omega than ever - submissive. But it wasn't nearly as much as it had been in his last lives... )  
Then she'd say with a low, slightly aggressive voice: "Do explain. Fast."  
And he'd stutter and blush under her view, unable to utter a single word.  
Clara's eyes widened, and she stepped even closer, their bodies touching full-length. She pressed into him and just murmured into his ear: "Very well, Doctor. If you don't want to answer me on your own, I'll fuck the answers out of you".

He shivered. This was delicious...  
He wasn't even out of his trousers, he couldn't even touch himself, but it was just too good.

Clara, fantasy-Clara, stepped away only enough to grab his belt lying on the floor, the suddenly back in on him. She kissed him full on, nibbling on his lower lip. A broken moan forced its way out of his throat when she slid her tounge into his mouth. It was too much, so much touch and heat and wetness and he didn't even realise she'd bound his hands with the belt until she pulled them in the direction of the console and secured them.  
He was utterly helpless, powerless to do anything, to touch himself or her, and it was exciting.  
She came nearer and slid her hands under his shirt, her nails drawing lines on his chest and belly. Theta tried to buck his pelvis into her, but it was to no avail. She went on and on as the real him scratched his own chest, and he was so warm and wet. Finally, the alpha seemed to have enough, put her mouth on his sensitive scent gland and started liking his neck. On and on... the pinch on his nipples brought him a bit of clearness. He was full of hormones, the left gland horribly over-sensitive and swollen and he still tried to press it into her face. The more hormones she could coax into his bloodstream, the more needy and compliant he'd get. She teased him on and he couldn't keep himself upright, falling onto his knees. His hands were twisted up, but it wasn't too painful. She followed him and finally, finally put her hand over his crotch - and then moved it onto his hipbone, stroking softly. He could only whimper, he was so frustrated, why didn't she *do* anything?  
It took a moment for him to realise she talked to him "... do you now want to tell me why you kept this a secret, Doctor?" He stuttered a bit before a pinch into his side got his focus back. "I'm - I'm sorry, I just - I was embarrassed, please, go on, Clara!"  
"What was that last part?" On, damn, this was embarrassing, she wanted him to say it, again...  
He choked out "Please, go on, Clara!"  
"You will call me Ma'm, Theta. And I'll only go on when you're really sorry. Then, and only then, we'll get to the main part. When you know you place."

Real-Theta was sitting panting on his hands, trying to not touch his cock or hole.  
Instead, he went to his other scent gland, shivering from the first touch. Every other stroke got him to shake, a forceful full-body shudder from all this arousal -

while Dream-Clara went on, her fingers moving slowly to unbutton his shirt. She was laving at the other gland. It took only minutes for it to be bulging out, red and swollen.  
Her hands moved closer and closer and closer to his penis, then slowly down to his wet hole. Instead of touching him there, she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and onto his hands, the ripped his trousers off. At this rate, it would take hours before they did something she deemed "main part", with all this teasing and then changing the strategy... the thought got him really, really wet. It seemed he was a bit crazy, but he couldn't help it.  
"I bet you think I'm getting ready to fuck you."  
He eagerly nodded his head. He needed her. Half an hour ago, he'd already needed her, and this teasing and taunting didn't make it better...  
If only she'd answer! This excitement was killing him.  
"Not now, Theta, not now." Oh, he could have sobbed. This was good, so good, even as his body was getting more and more desperate.  
And she started stroking along his - still clothed - thighs, still in his boxer briefs, up and down, and then, finally, along his length. So soft... he nearly could not feel it. A whine forced its way out of him. He shuddered.  
"Now, Theta, I'll tease you on and on until you'll choke down your pride and beg me, and maybe a bit more."  
Oh, this indignation... a drop of slick ran down between his tights, dirtying his last clothes  
"You are so needy, Theta... you'd do everything to get to come, right?"

This thought, having to surrender completely, was what always got him in this fantasy.  
So he did what Clara had done in his fantasy, pulling his trousers and pants off with shaky hands, although more carefully. Every movement in the cloth made him shiver, but he managed to pull them down without coming.  
Now came the hard part - not simply stroking himself to get off. Waiting and teasing himself while in a hormone-induced haze.

He went back into his fantasy. "Now, Theta - i hope you aren't too desperate, because this will be much worse..." - and with that, she pulled her fingers along his hipbone, dragging them up his sides, on his inner legs, up and down and slowly inching closer and closer to his hole. Again! She started running closer, along his crack, slowly into it, but never to the one place he needed to be touched. He didn't want to, not at all, but he couldn't hold himself back. He was ashamed to be such a slave to his body, but it just started bubbling out of him: "Please, Cla-Ma'm, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, I need to come, please, sorry-sorry-sorry, please!'  
"I don't think you're sorry, Theta. You want to come, yes, but you aren't sorry."

 

 

 

_Dear Reader, what now follows is an example of how this should go on - but you make the story! The first comment, even anonymous, makes the next chapter.  
(So you can take this as a start, or decide I should change it, or even write a completely different idea!) EDIT: Next chapter started (but WIP)_

 

 

When Theta had calmed down a bit, Clara slowly fingered into him. Well, he did it, but it felt like it was Clara. He - no, she - pushed the finger gently inside his body, just one or two centimetres, and slowly felt along his walls. He was drenched in slick, sweaty and a bit precum had drooled out of his penis. The whole air smelled like him and sex and need, and Clara reacted accordingly - pumping her own pheromones in the air.  
Which led to him finally giving up a bit more of his control and dignity, kneeling down with spread legs and bowed head before pushing his ass out and showing his scent glands off.  
Clara kneeled down fully and pushed the finger deeper, searching along the walls for this special spot - there, a loud gasp and a gush of heat and wetness from the Doctor.  
"Think you can do that again, Theta?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot!  
> Yay!  
> Thank you! (You know whom I'm talking about!)

A/N: And once again - thank you, inthelittledoctor, for getting me to write real plot again - it's much more fun with your ideas!  
So, if someone came for PWP, you'll have to work with this. I'm sorry (not really).

The TARDIS was, contrary to popular belief, not doing this just to annoy her thief. And neither because she "had" to. She just wanted the best for Theta, and so she'd done what she'd thought would be best.  
Well, it turns out humans aren't so quick to adapt after, all.

Because when she landed in Clara's living room, the woman promptly marched in.  
And saw the Doctor.  
And heard him.  
And looked again.  
And heard *her name*.

Well, she proceeded to make a wrenching sound, run in a wide circle around the Doctor whose hormones quickly gave way to shame and left off into the TARDIS.

The old girl decided to let Clara have her peace.

 

The Doctor sadly got clear very, very fast. He wished he'd have stayed in that hormonal haze, that would have spared him this shame for a bit, but it seemed there was no other way than to explain Clara everything. And hope she wasn't so disgusted she'd run away.  
He shuffled into the med bay and popped a pill, then thought again and popped another one. Trying to stall the inevitable, he didn't drink the water from the room he was in but went to the kitchens, making himself a tea. He knew exactly where Clara was - with his senses still in total overdrive, he could practically smell and hear her through the walls. Thankfully all that was rapidly fading after taking the pills, leaving him only with his 'normal' sensitivity. And that made thinking much easier.

"Well, Theta.", he told himself, "It seems there is no other way than to get on with it. You got yourself into trouble, now you have to face the music yourself." Well, that's easier said than done.  
One last deep breath.  
Okay, another one.  
Maybe a third one to be really calm.

But no matter how long he tried to calm down, it wouldn't help. And he knew it. He wasn't used to messing up, he wasn't used to having no solution, he was even less used to having himself so exposed. And quite literally at that... Everything he could feel was shame at what he did and fear that Clara would leave. Not for the first time he wished his dreaminess and mindlessness back. But it wasn't to be.

The walk to the earth-like garden took long. An unmeasurable time. Objectively, he knew it were just five minutes, but with every step his dread rose. 

He was there. 'Breath, Theta, breath.'  
He knocked once and nearly bolted at the sound.  
No answer. 'Please, no...'  
He knocked again, and still there was no answer.  
When he had to knock a third time, he was already berating himself for ruining his friendship with Clara, for doing that in the console room, for even doing something like that at all - yes, it had been good, but only as long as it lasted. And he'd been an idiot once again...  
He was so lost in thought he didn't even realise the door opened. So when he tried to lean against it, he landed in front of Clara's feet with a dull thud. 'Well done, once again...'

He tried to pierce together words while standing up slowly. He wanted to look her in the eyes, he really did, but the Doctor was more of a coward than he'd like to admit.   
In the end, his human friend - she still was his friend, wasn't she? - solved that problem for him: "Doctor, just what was that?" She seemed questioning (bit not good), angry (not good), disgusted (very not good) and afraid (of him? Extremely... bad).  
"I... umm... I... I just... I was thinking about... you?" Wow, that was a whole new level of missing people skills. Now he couldn't even form coherent sentences!  
"Well, Doctor, yes, that was pretty obvious. I'm more concerned as to why you did that while masturbating in the console room. While the TARDIS landed in my room."  
Was he blushing? Yes, he was. Great...   
"Well, I, um... So, I - kind of like you... and then. And i... I'm just. I'm not a human, so..." His voice was getting quieter under her stare. "My hormones are pretty... strong and so... I just... I couldn't really stop and then..." He stopped, shuffled from one feet to the other, took a deep breath and went on. "And, well, the TARDIS... She thought... Well, that it would be a good idea if you were - ehm, here to..."  
"Let me just end this here, otherwise we'll never get over this - she thought I would fuck you silly if I saw this, so she got you to me. You've got more non-human biology than you can see from the outside, and you fancy me."  
He nodded. Very, very self-consciously.  
'Get your act together, Doc!'  
He began, with his heart already starting to break. "I completely understand if - if you want to stop traveling. With me. I know this was wrong and bad and I still did it and I know you are disgusted and i can just let you out and fly away and I'm really sorry!" He had been speaking fast, carefully keeping his face neutral. Although Clara obviously already knew he was nearly crying. Gods damn it, he was thousands of years old and a Time Lord! He was the Oncoming Storm, not a baby human crying when they are afraid and expecting the consequences of what they did!  
"Hey, hey... Yes, you are right." His heart froze. He nearly couldn't hear the rest of the sentence over the blood thrumming in his ears. "It was wrong, Doctor, and yes, I didn't like it. I'm not - I'm not going that way at the moment." She'd go. She'd go and leave him and everything just because he was stupid and disgusting... He could have slapped himself. "You made a mistake, and I don't nearly understand everything you said, but you are still my friend." Please, don't leave, please, don't leave! "I trust you, and it's not as if you won't accept a no. If you're okay with it, I'd love to just go on traveling and pretend this never happened." His heart was soaring at that. "Yes!" 

He just hoped he would destroy this again.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, he nearly destroyed it. Several times in fact... Theta had to control his whole body, all neurotransmitters and chemicals. He was able to do this, and it wasn't even complicated, only required a good focus on his body.  
We all know how bad he's at caring for his body.  
At least he wasn't in the mood for *that* anymore - the pills had gotten most feelings down, and the rest he got nearly controlled.  
And whenever he wanted to again, in his room with a closed door this time, the thought of Clara somehow coming in or hearing him was enough to turn him off.  
He was frustrated and annoyed. But he still worked to keep their friendship, and to be happy with it.  
It worked, for now.

 

Attention: If anyone wants to - you can now write new ideas! As always, the first one makes the story, so I'm practically your writing machine. (And if there's more than one, I'll of course try to include the other ones!)

Preview for an example next chapter:

"Well, shit." Was everything Clara said when the cell door closed with a full thud. At least they weren't in chains... But there wasn't nearly enough water for the two of them, not after five days in the desert. They were dehydrated, tired, without weapons or plan. The TARDIS was miles away and, on top of it, unable to translate this language. It seems the Time Lords thought it was irrelevant or whatever, but she couldn't know for sure. The Doctor had translated everything he understood, but he also was nearly delirious. He'd given her all the water, claiming he was used to heat more than her (And that might really even true; from what she remembered of Gallifrey, it was one single. Big desert.).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand the next one, thanks to the lovely inthelittledoctor keeping me writing, keeping the ideas flowing and then reworking all the rubbish i made into a real story.  
> So this time, you can expect quality - I know, shocking, isn't it?

"Well, shit," was all Clara said after the cell door closed with a full thud. It could be worse, she reasoned, at least they weren't in chains. But there wasn't nearly enough water for the two of them, not after two days in the desert. They were dehydrated and exhausted, without weapons or a plan. The TARDIS was miles away, repairing herself after having had a hoard of natives roar through her and tear apart her control panel. The timing could have not been any worse, seeing as though the TARDIS repairing herself meant her shutting off all nonessential systems, including the translation matrix. The Doctor had translated everything he understood, despite him being nearly delusional from the heat. He'd given her all the water, claiming he was used to heat more than her. Though she could see through his lie, her body was aching for something to drink, so she gratefully accepted his offer. When she looks back on it, she realises he may have been telling the truth. After all, Gallifrey was a giant desert. 

She watched him sit in the corner of the cell, shaking, for two days. She'd offered him water only when he seemed like he couldn't go without it, knowing he would refuse her offer at any other time. By the time he had found a way out (using one of the buckets to get his sonic sunglasses while the guard wasn't looking), she could tell he was completely and utterly exhausted. 

After that, he seemed to have slowed down. They'd gotten food and water as soon as they got out, him picking at his food and sipping at his water while she scarfed down the meal and drank her water in one go. He should've been starving, but instead, the Doctor had been skittish, not looking her in the eye and shifting uncomfortably the whole time they were sat down. Not able to concentrate on any one thing - even less than he usually was, she realised. His hands fluttered around more than usual, almost as if he was trying to distract her. His sentences would come out half finished and at some points he wouldn't even speak to her, just flail about until eventually giving up. He tried to get away from her even faster than he did before the incident.

Clara suspected he was just uncomfortable, he never liked admitting that. If that's all it was, then she could surely sit him down and talk to him about it. If he was uncomfortable then there had to be a reason behind it.   
Well, technically, she hadn't been wrong- though what she found was far from what she had expected. 

When the two had arrived safely on the TARDIS, they agreed that they needed a break from the adventuring. Just a simple recovery day on the TARDIS. 

As soon as he ran off to his room, she knew that her recovery day was not going to be easy. She wanted a day alone with him, to fix things between them and get them back to the way they used to be. And - she would never admit to it - but she needed to spend more time around him to determine the true nature of her feelings. She didn't dare admit that she was in love just yet, especially after his little stunt in the control room. For all she knew, she could want to be nothing other than his friend. His best friend who always wanted to cuddle with him and hold his hand. 

Oh, the wonders of human self deception.


	5. Chapter 5

Mind clouded with conflicting feelings, Clara did what any other normal human being would do:  
she'd paced, deep in thought- something she often did when dealing with tough situations. She didn't think she'd ever had as tough a situation as this one before, though. This was life changing, ground shattering. Was she in love with the Doctor? The answer, whether it was yes or no, would change everything.  
Her pacing eventually lead her to the library, a place she often went to when seeking refuge. Something about the smell of old pages and ink seemed to bring her down back to Earth (well, she supposed back down to rational thought, seeing as though she wasn't on Earth). It was calming there, with no sound except for the gentle hum of the ship around her. The smell didn't seem to be working quite as well on this occasion, so she sought out her next comfort: finding a book to read and curling up with it. Most of the books were concerning alien history or how parts of the universe worked, something she would be interested in on any day other than this day.   
So, she paced on. When her thoughts started repeat themselves, a constant loop of uncertainty, she angrily stomped to a bookshelf and pulled off the first book to catch her eye.   
She sits down in front of the bookshelf, a grim look on her face.  
Biology. Of course she had gotten a biology book. She'd never really liked biology, though she wasn't exactly keen on getting back up.   
She opens the book to the first page and freezes, her eyes widening. She expected it to be on alien biology, but the type of alien it was on made all of the colour rush from her face. Time Lords.   
Clara knew she should have stopped reading after that, but there was the temptation in front of her and the urge to know more fuelling her on. It wouldn't take her mind off him, that she was sure of, though any hopes of taking her mind off of him had disappeared as soon as she had opened the book. He'd be furious or mortified if he found out and she'd be ashamed.   
She really shouldn't have turned the page and started reading. She most defiantly shouldn't have gone on to read the first three chapters.   
Once she reached the fourth chapter, she knew she was in too deep and there was no going back. In big bold letters at the top of the page, the word 'Reproduction' was printed. If there ever was a time she should leave this, if only as not to embarrass the Doctor when he found out, it was now. But, Clara reasoned with herself, the Time Lord was never going to tell her anything about his biology, so why not just have a quick peek at how his species worked? She could find this out now, while he was locked away in his room, and finally put her curiosity to rest.   
With the possible consequences of reading about this planted firmly in her mind, she looked to the next page and began to read.


End file.
